I don't want to be Harry Potter no more!!
by EscapedPsycho
Summary: P.g for... well you'll find out. the title gives away a lot of clues!! Please r/r


I Don't Want To Be Harry Potter No More!  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry woke with a start. He had been having a nightmare, the same nightmare that he'd been   
having since he had returned,fresh from his fourth year of Hogwarts. He tried to remember what he   
had been dreaming about. He knew that it contained Voldemort,they always did, but that was all that   
he could remember.  
Harry sat up and reached around for his glasses. When he found them, he put them on and   
walked over to the window. The dreams didn't matter, nothing did. Tommorrow he would be on   
the Hogwarts Express, on his way to the school he loved, with his 2 best friends, Ron Weasley   
and Hermione Granger. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 5.30am. He decided that he would   
get dressed and read,until Aunt Petunia came in and screamed at him to wake up.  
  
*** ***  
  
When Harry got to the station, he couldn't see Hermione or Ron. He looked around franticlly   
searching for them, but they were no where to be seen. He gave up and thought that he would see   
them on the train at least. Harry loaded his luggage onto the train and watched all the mum's and dad's   
waving goodbye to their children as the train sped away from platform 9 and 3 quarters. He looked   
around and saw Neville Longbottom come into his carraige.  
Hey Neville. Have you seen Ron or Hermione anywhere?' said Harry.  
'No, why aren't they here then? Where are they?' questioned Neville.  
'I don't know.' said Harry gloomily.  
'Cheer up Harry, I'm sure that you'll find them soon. Got to go, I've lost Trevor, my toad, again.  
Bye!' Neville called as he walk out the other end of the carraige.  
'Bye.' Harry said to himself.  
  
Harry sat there for a while just staring out of the window, when a loud CRASH brought him to   
his senses. Reporters were flooding in from all directions with cameras, parchment and quills in their   
hands.  
  
'Mr Potter, how come you decided to return to Hogwarts after what happened there in your last  
year?'  
'Did you kill Cederic Diggory?' questioned one reporter.  
'What?' said Harry shocked because of what the reporter had just said. 'No, of course I didn't.   
I all ready told a reporter last year that it was Voldemort'  
A silent shiver ran around the whole carraige  
'Will you please leave me alone!' Harry shouted over the noise that all the reporters were making.   
'I want to be left alone!'  
Slowly, the reporters left, one by one, still muttering about what Rita Skeeter had said last year about   
the boy being delousional.  
Harry sank back into his seat and waited for the train to pull into Hogsmead Station. He would   
soon see Hermione and Ron at Hogwarts.  
  
*** ***  
  
But when Harry got to Hogwarts, he couldn't see them anywhere. He was getting depressed.   
One of the reasons Harry liked Hogwarts so much was because he had friends there. He had never   
had friends in his last school, Dudley had taken care of that.When Harry had gotten into the Entrance   
Hall, he looked around for Ron and Hermione but the were not there. He heard Professor Mgonagall's   
voice.  
"Potter. Come here please I need to talk to you."   
Harry followed her to her office wondering what on earth he had done wrong now. It was only the first  
day!!!  
"Potter. I have something to tell you. This is upsetting news so be warned. Voldemort went to   
the Burrow during the summer. All of the Weasley family were there and so was Hermione Granger.   
He killed all of them. We think that he had expected to find you there." Professor Mcgonagall finished   
with tears in her eyes.  
"Thank you Professor. Can I go now?" asked Harry. His voiced showed no emotion and niether  
did his face. It was like staring at a blank piece of parchment.  
"Yes, of course you can Potter" said Professor Mgonagall looking shocked. She couldn't   
believe how he was taking this. She had expected him to ask questions and stuff like that,but not to   
say can he go!  
  
When Harry had got out of the office he ran, ran liked he had never ran before, all the way down to   
the lake. He reached into his bag that had been hanging limply on his back ever since he had got off the  
train, and pulled out a quill and a bit of parchment. He wrote some thing and then he went into his bag   
again. He pulled out his pocket knife that his godfather, Sirius Black, had given him. He pulled out the  
knife and raised it high into the air. Then he pulled the down, driving it right into his heart. As he did   
this, Dumbledore had come running out of the castle toward Harry,but by the time he had got to the   
lake, it was to late. Harry was dead. Dumbledore picked up the parchment beside Harry. It read:  
  
I Don't want to be Harry Potter any more. I can't save the world   
from Voldemort forever.  
The boy who lived is no more!  
  
Dumbledore look at Harry's dead body, his eyes filled with sadness. He had guessed that Harry   
had just found out about Ron and Hermione. Why did he have to do this, though? He had so much to   
live for, he had pleanty more friends. But, sub-conciously, Dumbledore knew that Hermione and Ron   
were the only ones that Harry had ever loved.  
"Damn you Voldemort!" Dumbledore bellowed to the sky. "Damn you!!"  
  
  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The end.  
  
Please review. Just a little depressing fic thingy.  



End file.
